Sarah Beth, the squel
by writer4life13
Summary: Sarah Beth had leukemia, now its her senoir year and she's ready to make it the best with her boyfriend, Brock, and her best friends, Hailey, Bex and Cammie. Love is in the air...well atleast they hope so. Better then it sounds!


Brock smiled at the girl in his arms, her blue eyes smiling up at him, her lips formed into a perfect smile, showing her white teeth. _Just give it to her_, he thought. The small black velvet box in his jacket pocket, was burning a whole right through it. He fingered it and let a small sigh and stopped walking.

Sarah Beth stopped too, once she noticed, her love not walking beside her anymore. She could get so lost sometimes, whenever he was around. She looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, she wondered what was wrong.

"Brock, what is it?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"Beth, I--" He stumbled for words, he did not want to mess this up. He sighed again and looked into her blue eyes, getting lost. "I have something for you" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box.

She gasped softly, as the box came into her view. _It couldn't be a engagement ring, could it? I mean we are WAY too young..._She thought to herself. Her hand reached out and met his, taking the velvet box into her hands. She opened it and gasped. Two silver bands laid on the pearly silk cloth, glimering in the sun's light. One for him and one for her. _Promise rings..._she smiled as the words played in her mind. She glanced up at the boy who stole her heart, only a few months ago.

"You like them?" He asked, silently praying that she would just say something already.

"I love them Brock!" She launched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, still holding onto the now closed velvet box. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, picking her up and twirling her.

After setting her back down, he leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He pulled back a few moments later, taking the small box from her. He opened it up and took out her ring. He grabbed left hand and started slipping the ring on her third finger and saying.."I promise, to love you forever. I promise to always be faithful to you. I promise, not to have sex until we are married. I promise, to be true to you, and to be the One that gave you to me. I promise, one day in the future, i will ask you to marry me. You are the one i want to be with, to share my life with, to grow old with. You are other half! I Love You"

Tears brimmed her ocean colored eyes, that was the most sweetest thing EVER! God, she loved him so much. She gazed up at him from the silver band and got lost in his chocolate orbs. She grabbed his band and grabbed his hand.

While slidding the ring on she said these words..."I promise to love you forever. I promise to always be faithful to you. I promise, not to have sex until we are married. I promise, to be true to you, and to be the one that have you to me. I promise, one day in the future, I will replace this with a wedding ring. You are the one I want to be with, to share my life with, to grow old with. You are my other half. I love you so much!"

He smiled down at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He took in her wonderful smell, the softness of her hair against his cheek, the way she fit perfectly with him. He pulled back a little to sweep her lips into a lovingly kiss.

They sat together, wrapped up into each others eyes and minds, staring at the ocean, basking in the pinkish purplish sunset and the low waves.

* * *

Sarah Beth woke up a few days later, surrounded by her friends. Bex and Cammie were wrapped up in their blankets on the floor, and Hailey was sprawled out next to her. She let out a soft chuckle, and slowly slipped out of bed. She looked at the calendar, only one more week til school. _Sigh_. She missed Tyler like crazy and couldn't wait to see him, along with the others, it just wasnt the same without them.

Bex, slowly woke up next and took in her surroundings. She ran a hand through her messy black hair. She noticed one of her best friends, sitting on the couch in the room. She got up slowly and walked over to her. She sat down beside her and they leaned back shoulder to shoulder.

"What's wrong cupcake?" Bex asked, smiling at the nickname they had given each other.

"I just miss them thats all" Sarah said, glancing at Bex. Bex gave a soft smile, knowing who she meant. She missed them too, heck everyone did. It was going to be weird with out the older friends there. But they had lasted these past few weeks without them, so she knew that they could do it for a school year.

"I know, babe, but they'll be here to visit before you know it. They arent going to be gone forever, you know" The tanned girl said, giving a small squeeze to her friend's hand.

"I know, I know." Sarah sighed. "Anyways, last night was crazy huh?"

"Oh yes it was. Best girls night ever!" Bex raised a fist in the air, shouting quietly. Sarah Beth giggled at her friends antics. Last night was crazy. They watched about a million movies, eat about 4 pizzas, 4 bowls of ice cream each!, painted each other's nails and toe nails, talked for hours, had silly fashion shows, did makeovers, went t-ping with Sarah's mom, and most of all took lots and lots of pictures.

A groan came from across the room, as the other black haired friend sat up from her spot. Cammie, rubbed her stomach and groaned again. Her eyes danced around the room, until she finally found Bex and Sarah. She stood up slowly and joined them on the couch, sitting shoulder to shouler with Bex.

"Hi there, princess" Bex said, happily. The nicknames were from their childhood, you can look in their scrap books to check, Bex was diva, Cammie was princess, Sarah Beth was cupcake and Hailey was sweets. Each had a story along with the names.

Bex was always fashionable, smart, gossip queen, and she could do anything that the others couldnt. Everyone loved her at school, sometimes people got intimidated by her. Bex knew who she was before she could walk, as her mother says. She was kind of the leader in the group.

Cammie has always been and always will be the princess. She's not one of those snotty girls, no she's the exact opposite. She loves everyone, and cares about everything. She's a big time daddies girl. Her parents are rich, and so she was supposed to go the adcademy starting at 9th grade, but she told her parents no. She wanted a normal life, with normal friends. No one really gets in her way at school, and she can sure be a total drama queen at times, but dont all girls?

Sarah Beth has always been a sweetie, always making friends with everyone, being friends with everyone, always getting the guys swooning over her. So like a cupcake is always sweet, Sarah Beth is a cupcake. She the sweetest touch to the group, the frosting.

Hailey used to be a total tom-boy in the group, but as soon as she started dating Max she's become a fashion queen, not as good as Bex tho. She still wears her tom-boy stuff on occasionally. But that's not why they call her sweets. She has a BIG sweet tooth, like HUGE! She loves going to candy stores and buying $100 worths of candy. And she can eat everything in site and never, never, ever gain a pound, not even an ounce. She's everyones best friend.

"I offically hate mornings" groaned Hailey. Her hair was a mess, frizzy and knotty. She didnt care though, she rarely cared about her looks. She shuffled along the floor until reaching the couch and plopping down beside Sarah Beth.

"You've always hated morning, sweets" Sarah Beth gently patted Hailey's thigh and smiled. All the girls sighed at once completely content in each others company.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Sarah Beth's mom, Lauren called up the stairs. The girls all got up and walked down the hard wood floors and finally made it to the big kitchen. The girsl each took a seat on the 4 bar stools at the island/breakfast table. Matt, Sarah's dad, handed a plate with 2 big pancakes to each of the girls along with bowls of eggs and fruit and a plate of bacon and toast. The girls dug in quickly and finished with syrup all over their faces. Matt and Lauren chuckled at the girls and slowly ate their breakfast.

Cammie, Bex, Hailey and Sarah Beth all cleaned up their areas and headed back upstairs. They did each others hair and make-up, Bex helping with the clothes. About a hour and a half later the girls were all dressed. Bex wore a cute gray tee with a hot pink peace sign on the front and a pair of denim shorts. She slipped on some hot pink converse and she was good to go. Cammie put on a white tank top with a blue peace sign on it and light wash denim shorts with blue converse. Hailey wore a green tee with denim shorts and green converse. Sarah Beth wore a yellow shirt with a white peace sign and white shorts with yellow converse.

After gathering their car keys, purses and overnight bags, they headed out. They said good bye to Sarah's parents and slipped out into warm morning. Cammie and Bex hopped into Bex's silver 2002 Ford Escape. Sarah Beth and Hailey slipped into Sarah's blue Accent GLS 4-door. The cars peeled, not too fast, out of the driveway and both headed into town.


End file.
